The Hunters Code
by FalcoRynken
Summary: Deatons son had to grow up without a father until his sister takes him in. She teaches him the knowledge of the druids until events lead him to learning the ways of the Hunter as well. When his new mother is injured by werewolves he develops a hatred for the the creatures. But when he starts to develop feelings for Scott and Malia's werewolf daughter, what will he do?
1. Prologue

'One, Two. One, two. One, two.' He called out in his head. The numbers representing the punches he sent to the punching bag. Every fist was fluid and in time with the counting. The bag rocked back and forth behind the pressure of the attacks until finally, his body drenched in perspiration, he stopped. Shoulders relaxing and breathing slowing. He walked over to the bench and grabbed the towel. He ran the soft fabric over his face and looked himself in the mirror. His dark brown skin was covered in scars. His hair was perfectly outlined and short. Sweat swam down every muscle in his body. He was well in shape. In his line of work he had to be.

He was a 11 year old orphan when he got to Beacon Hills, lost and lonely. Looking for his father. He had nothing to go by except for the name Alan Deaton. He searched and searched before he was informed of the unfortunate. By a man known as Scott, that his father had died many years ago. Scott had let the boy stay with him and his wife Malia. He wasn't there for long. Deatons little sister, his Aunt Morell had been there for him. She adopted the boy and raised him, giving him the name Alan after his late father. It wasn't until he was 15 that his aunt told him about the supernatural. She taught him everything she knew. From the mystic rituals, to the weakness of the creatures, to the medical aspects. She was training him to be a druid. They traveled the world.

Eventually Morell fell in love with a man named Conner Ontoro. Turned out he was a hunter. He trained Alan vigorously in everything he knew before he met his unfortunate end while in the line of duty. He was killed by a werewolf, while protecting Morell. The werewolf had managed to injure her before Alan killed it. But it was too late. Alan took his mother to the hospital and due to the surgery needed she was paralyzed from the waist down. From that point on Alan continued with his Hunter Training, but he harboured a deep hatred of werewolves, something Morell tried and failed to talk him out of. With Morell paralyzed she thought it best to settle down.

Naturally she chose Beacon Hills. This is where they lived. Alan found plenty to do in this Supernatural Beacon of a town. This was his life now. And it was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

Hunters Code Chapter 1

The bright sunlight beams on his face through the window, waking him from his sleep. Alan hops out of bed and stretches. Eyes barely open, he showers and gets ready for school. When he is ready he grabs his bag and goes downstairs to the kitchen where his mother is waiting for him.

Morell wheels her chair over to him and holds out her hand. "Hand em over."

Alan just looks at her.

Morell rolls her eyes. "I'm serious Alan."

Alan sighs. He takes off his backpack and starts sorting through it. He pulls out two guns and a switchblade, along with two containers of wolvesbane. He puts them onto her lap.

"Its High School Alan. You don't have to be in Hunter mode 24/7."

"Mom come on. I have to be ready."

"Beacon Hills hasn't seen any supernatural threats since you've been here. Just go be a regular Teenager for once. Go to class, kiss a girl, something!"

"School is so boring. I ace all my classes and I don't have time for stupid things like dating girls."

"So date boys then."

"Mom!"

Morell laughs at her son. "Oh I'm just messing with you calm down. And what do you mean no time for girls. You seem to make time whenever Mariah needs your help. Speaking of which I heard your helping set up for the dance. Wonder who's idea that was."

"Whatever. I'm gone." He steps to the door and opens it.

"Alan."

He turns his head just in time to catch the switchblade flying at him.

Morell smiles. "Just in case."

"Just in case." He closes the door behind him. He unlocks the car. The engine roars to life and he picks up his phone. Putting it up to his ear he waits a while before hearing a girls voice.

"What's up Helsing."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Oh your no fun. You in the car?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'll be out in 5."

Alan sighs sarcastically. "That's alright. We don't need to go to Math class."

"I knew you'd understand."

"Yeah whatever, just hurry up Li."

After five minutes exactly she shows up at his car.

"Alisa Stillinski at your service." A girl with strawberry blond hair opens the door and hops in the car. "Onwards! To the school."

"Your so cheesy." He pulls out the driveway and starts heading to school.

"So, hows your I wanna help Mariah plan the dance so she'll like me thing going?"

"Look I told you, I don't like her."

"Oh sure. Look you've been pining over this girl since you guys moved here. Why can't you just admit you like her?"

"Cause I don't. I have no feelings for that girl whatsoever."

"Okay I admire this stoic hunter thing you got going on but you can drop it with me. I know you like her. She knows you like her. Only one that doesn't know you like her is you it seems like."

"Oh shut up. We're here." The car comes to a stop and they hop out.

"So what's up with the dance?" A girl says to her friend at lunch.

"The dance is doing terrible Izzy. I got one night left and nothing is hung or set up yet. Me and Alan are going to have to stay up all night hanging up stuff."

Izzy grins at her. "Oh no! You and Alan, alone, all night! What a tragedy!" She puts the back of her hand to her forehead and falls back for dramatic effect.

She rolls her eyes. "Izzy, nothing is gonna happen. Not for lack of trying."

Izzy laughs. "Still?"

"Yep. I have literally tried everything. Everything. That boy is immune to everything."

"Maybe he bats for the other team."

"No. He definitely likes girls. He definitely likes me."

"How can you tell?"

Mariah smirks. "I've caught him sneaking a couple glances."

"Wells that something right?"

"Yeah I guess. Maybe it's for the best. I mean secrets aren't good to have in a relationship and I'm not sure I could tell him mine."

"Oh come on its not that bad."

"Really? Cause last time I checked werewolves weren't very high on the I wanna date you scale. Besides it's the full moon tonight, I'm gonna be more on edge than usual."

"My superpower is screaming, at least yours is useful."

"Yeah I guess it's-" Mariahs sentence is interrupted by a terrible smell hitting her nose. She looks around but couldn't identify where it came from.

"What's wrong?"

"Trouble."

Suddenly there's a scream and a body drops to the floor. A boy is scene standing over it. Sharp edged teeth run along his mouth. Scanning for his new victim, he hisses loudly in anger as he looks over everyone. Mariah starts to move but Izzy grabs her hand.

"You turn here and everyone will know. Just stay out of it Mariah."

Suddenly the beast comes rushing at a nearby boy.

"No other choice Izz."

Mariah started to run out but Alan beat her to it. He ran up to the creature and body slammed it off the boy.

"BLOOD! I MUST HAVE IT!"

"Get it somewhere else."

The creature rushed at him attempting to bite his arm. Alan sidesteps and punches the creature in the back of the head. Putting the creature into a full nelson he holds it there.

"The hells a Windigo doing in Beacon Hills?"

"BLOOD!"

"Cut the act. You and I both know you can say more than blood."

"THE DARKNESS SHALL RISE. FROM THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO. AND BEACON HILLS SHALL REAP, WHAT ITS PROTECTORS HAVE SOWN."

"Protectors, darkness? What the hell are you talking about?"

The creature hisses and throws Alan to the ground. "HELL IS COMING TO BEACON HILLS!" The creature runs away.

Mariah runs up to Alan. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He makes his way to his feet.

"You sure? That thing was pretty crazy looking."

"I said I'm fine!" He snaps at her. He storms off before Alisa goes running after him, mouthing 'sorry' to Mariah before she leaves. She follows Alan to his car and hops into the passenger seat.

"Get out Lisa."

"And miss you doing your Hunter thing? No way."

"This is serious Lisa. I don't want you involved."

"Well too bad. I signed the best friend sign up sheet just like you did. You know what that means?"

"We're in this shit together." Alan says with a sigh and a smirk.

"Yep. Lets go."

"A Windigo at the school? That's insane." Morell says.

"Yeah, he killed some kid before I got there. Couldn't kill the thing in front of everybody. What about this protectors thing? Beacon hills protectors?"

"The Mccall Pack."

"Mccall pack?"

Just then theres a knock on the door. Alan opens it to see a tall man. His muscles were visible through his shirt and he was by all accounts handsome. Beside him was a woman. Shorter than him but quite beautiful with her brown hair.

"Uncle Scott, Aunt Malia, what're you guys doing here?"

"Heard your having Windigo problems."

"What's it to ya? And how do you know about Windigos?"

Scott smiles that tension defusing smile and simply says "We need to talk."

"So your a wolf?" Alan says to Scott.

"Yeah."

"Your a coyote?"

"Sure am."

"Mom would you like to add anything? Are secretly a Kitsune?"

"If I was I would be a bad one considering my legs haven't healed yet."

"This isn't a joke mom. We've been living down the street from these monsters and you knew about it?!"

"Alan Amo Deaton! Scott and Malia are good people. They even took care of you before I got here."

"They're monsters mom."

"Your best friends a banshee."

Alan slams his fist into the wall. "Don't even compare her to them!" He storms out .

Lisa sighs and turns to Morell. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you Alisa."

She smiles and leaves.

Morell turns to Scott. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool. Why does he hate werewolves so much?"

"Before I lost my legs we used to travel a lot. One day I met a guy. Long story short we decided we'd stay a while. He taught Alan how to be a Hunter. He the closest thing to a father he's ever had. He treated Alan like he was his own son. But one day, he was out hunting and...he was killed."

"By a werewolf." Malia states.

"Yes. Ever since then he's hated werewolves, and I guess coyotes by extension."

"I'm sorry. That's gotta be rough on him."

"It has been. Alisa is the first person he's actually connected with in years. He's been so distant. I don't think I'm cut out for this mother thing. He's so far from himself I don't know what to do."

"So were we." Scott says with a smile.

Malia walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"He's a teenager. They don't find themselves for a long time. That goes along with being a teenager. Your not a bad mother. I don't think good mothers exist either. We're just mothers. We do what we can."

"Maybe your right."

"I know I'm right. Now enough of this. We got a Windigo to go find."

Back at the school Mariah was setting up everything for the dance when she heard a noise. She smiled.

"So you did come."

Alan steps into the room.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Nobody else is supposed to be here except for you stupid."

"Fair point."

"Now come on. We've got paint to set up, streamers and stuff to hang."

"First I've gotta ask you something."

"Sure. Make it quick though we got a lot of work to-"

"Are you a werewolf?"

Mariah's face drops into a scared frown.

"You are aren't you."

"So what."

"I knew it. Your one of them."

"One of them? The hell are you talking about?"

"Wolf. Freak. Monster! You choose."

Mariah's voice starts to flow into a growl. "How dare you?! That's my family your talking about!"

"Family of murderers!"

The moonlight shines brightly through the windows as Mariah glares at Alan. "Don't you dare talk about my family like that!" Her claws come out and her voice lowers to a growl.

"Look at all that anger. You can't control yourself. Your a monster, you know it just like I do."

She roars at him and takes a step forward but he pulls out a pistol and holds it to her head.

"Desert eagle. 50 Caliber. Wolf or not if I pull this trigger I'll blow you monster brains out. I could end you. Right here, right now."

The world seemed to stop. Emotions flashed through Alan's head as his finger slowly squeezed tighter on the trigger.

Suddenly loud hissing echoes through the hallway.

"Windigo." Says Alan pointing the gun away from her and to the nearby entrances. "Lots of em from what it sounds like."

Mariah looks at him for a second before looking around.

"There's like an army of them. What do we do?"

The hissing intensifies, echoing off the walls.

Alan looks to Mariah. "Nowhere to run." He pulls out another pistol. "Guess we fight our way out."


End file.
